fandom_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Archangel Michael
'The Archangel Michael '''is the leader of Heaven's armies and head administrator of the archangels in general, he rules Heaven as its supreme authority when The Divine goes missing. A strict but fair as well as commanding but strong-willed individual, he is the strongest of the Archangels and is also the one most oriented with war. He is known for being handsome and renown for his skill with any weapon. He is prophesied by The Divine himself in a vision that he shall slay The Devil. He has four sons, Suriel, Zedekiel, Sarathiel and Ananiel. Together they form The Sons of Michael, who act as his personal bodyguards and secret police. History Before The Divine created the Garden of Eden, and therefore before he made any earthly creature, let alone humans, he created the angels, and one of the older angels is Michael. One day The Divine would choose specific angels and split them into two groups, one was the Seraph Faction, angels which had three pairs of wings and were the bodyguards of God and designed to also be high-ranking members in the armies of Heaven. The other was the Supreme Angels, the counterpart of Hell's Supreme Demons. Supreme Angels (also known as Suprangelicals) are of the same power as the Seraphim, but are much more for administration, they are also much more capable of military affairs compared to the average angel, but the idea of Supreme Angels was to act as the enforcers of the law and members of the higher echelons of Heaven's Governance. Michael, alongside his siblings, Gabriel, Uriel, Raphael, Sealtiel, Jegudiel, Barachiel and Jerahmeel, were deemed to be powerful enough not only to become Supreme Angels, but also as one of God's Archangels, perhaps the highest attainable position in Heaven's hierarchy (with the exception of Grand General). Michael and his brother, Lucifer (also known as The Lightbringer), would be the two candidates for the highest possible position in Heaven's governance, being The Grand General of Heaven, a position which deems them worthy enough to be second to God and authorizes them as acting ruler if The Divine were to ever be away for any reason. Despite Michael desiring war over the mere politics of Heaven, he desired that his brother should gain the title of Grand General out of humility. During the first black mass Michael would battle Hell's forces, being able to repel wave after wave, and he would eventually come face to face with The Devil, but the Devil would end up defeating him due to the massive power boost he got by performing the ritual of the Black Mass. Michael's spirit and self-confidence was crushed after the First Black Mass, believing his failure to subdue the empowered Devil was the reason Heaven almost fell and his brother Lucifer was gravely wounded. Michael was too torn in his own internal conflict for The Second Black Mass, the idea of working with the enemy and having to put down his beloved brother Lucifer, who had turned against existence itself, was too much for him. Eventually Michael would decide he had to do what had to be done and joined the battle, this time attempting to sacrifice his life to save the life of The Devil from The Lightbringer's deadly finishing blow, Michael was sent into a broken and comatose state, but it also allowed the Lightbringer to hesitate and feel remorse for a few seconds, tapping back into his better side, in those few precious seconds both The Devil and The Divine attacked The Lightbringer from both sides and defeated him. The Divine would then quickly tend to Michael, unable to bear with the idea of losing another son, luckily Michael survived but was still comatose, regardless, he had no possible corruptive properties in his system. In gratitude The Devil decided not to attack Heaven until Michael was out of his coma, but would still persist in warring against Heaven. During this time however, the Seraphim of Death, Azrael, was swayed by The Lightbringer's influence, and sneaked into Michael's chambers during his coma, breeding with his body while no one was around, this child would end up becoming Gerwulf Karlwagen, also known under the (rather humorous) title of Swedish Jesus. In the 99th Volume of the series titled ''Michael of God, he ultimately takes center stage, and by the volume's climax he fulfills his father's vision and his goal by vanquishing The Devil, plunging a white, fiery revolving sword known as The Word of God into The Devil's chest. Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Hero Category:Leaders Category:Holy Piercer Character